


The Edge of the World

by allfireburns



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle's world is narrowing, piece by piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of the World

Adelle's world is narrowing, piece by piece.

For months, she's always in her office, fielding phone calls, trying to minimize damage, sometimes just staring out her window, watching the slow slide to hell.

For a while, she paces Topher's office, feeling these walls contain everything that matters, her world and all the lives under her care, and that's horrifying and comforting at once.

For now, she sits beside Topher's pod, stroking his hair while he sleeps. Actions have consequences. If the end of their world is a few breaths away, it's only because they came to stand at the edge.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Edge of the World [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380150) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
